Minato's Hangover
by SonOfSyn92
Summary: After a drunken stupor, Minato and the guys end up losing track of one of their own and need to race the clock to find him and save their own necks from Mitsuru.   Extra chapter now added with a little something for you loyal readers. Thank you and please keep R&Ring!  And just a heads up: Yu's Hangover is now up!
1. WakeUp Call

"My head…"

Minato slowly opened his eyes, his head throbbing violently. It felt like he had just had his face kicked in. Slowly sitting up, he looked around him with squinting eyes. As far as he could tell, he was still in the dorm.

"What happened last night..?" He looked down, inspecting himself. To his horror, he realized his pants were missing. "Why… Why are my pants gone?" He grabbed his head. "Ow, ow, headache…"

"Shut up, man…"

Minato looked over the edge of the couch he was on. It was Junpei, who was also holding his head. "Junpei..?"

"Dude, I told you to shut up… My head hurts so bad…"

Then a loud crashing sound made the both of them scream. It shot into their heads violently. It nearly made Minato puke from the pain. "What the hell was that?"

He looked over near the kitchen area where the sound came from. Flung over the counter was Akihiko, whose vest and shirt were a complete mess. He looked up at the other two. "Sorry, guys, I…" Minato and Junpei just stared at him in awe. "What?"

Junpei then began to die of laughter, making him have to hold his head more. "Dude, your face!"

Akihiko grabbed a nearby pan, checking his reflection. To his horror, he found a large nose ring in his nose. "What the fuck!" He held his head after yelling. "Meds… I need meds…"

Minato stood up, looking all over for his pants. "What happened last night?"

Junpei forced himself up, still laughing about Akihiko's new bling. "I don't remember all of it, but it must've been pretty freakin' sweet."

Akihiko proceeded to throw the pan at Junpei's head. "This isn't sweet! I have a piercing in my nose, dammit!"

Junpei just laughed. "Yes, yes you do." He smacked himself on the knee in a joking matter. To his horror, he felt instant pain. "What the hell?"

Junpei pulled his pants down so he could see his thigh where the pain was. Akihiko and Minato both seen what he seen, then died of laughter. "Junpei, is that a tattoo?" Minato held his ribs. Thankfully, his headache was gone.

"What… What does it say?" Akihiko walked over, holding Junpei still long enough to read it.

"What… What?" Due to the angle, Junpei couldn't read it. It was a good thing, too. The tattoo insinuated very… Unique and homoerotic things about him.

"Uh…" Akihiko just stood there, biting his lip. "You don't wanna know."

Junpei slunk down onto the couch, sighing. "I knew we shouldn't have drank that shit…"

Minato looked over at him. "Drank what..?"

"Damn dude, you really don't remember?" Akihiko sat down beside him. "Not a thing?"

Minato shook his head. Junpei smiled, preparing himself to tell the story. "Well, it started like this…"

EARLIER THAT NIGHT…

The three of them were in the lobby, just sitting around watching television. The girls had left for some trip and taken Koromaru (they didn't know and they didn't care) and Ken had been visiting a friend he met at school. The only other one in the dorm was Shinji.

"This sucks…" Akihiko slouched into the couch. "I mean, we can't even go to Tartarus because we don't have a full team."

"Yeah…" Minato sighed. "Even Koromaru is out of the dorm, even if it is just with the girls."

"Yup, he's one lucky dog." Junpei sighed. "I wonder what they're doing right now."

"Who cares?" Akihiko stretched. "I prefer not to think about it seeing as how only the guys were left behind."

After a few brief seconds of awkward silence, the door opened. Shinji walked in, holding groceries. "Don't worry, at least we won't be starving."

As Shinji began pulling out groceries, Junpei stopped him. "Whoa, is that liquor?"

"Yeah, I use it in all of my cooking." He pulled out a few more bottles. "When it's cooked, the alcohol is evaporated out, so it's harmless. I have a friend of mine hit me up with a few bottles a week. If he knew I was using it for cooking, though, he'd probably-"

Junpei cut his last scentence short, snatching the last bottle from his hand. "Well then, why don't we drink?" He smiled as he popped the top off, taking a swig.

"Junpei, I'm going to hurt you if you don't give that back."

"C'mon, lighten up!" Junpei took another swig. "I mean, we're all alone for a weekend with no girls and no little kids and no nothing!"

"Junpei's right." Akihiko grabbed another bottle. "I could use a drink, too."

Junpei smiled in complete agreement. "What about you, Minato?"

"I only ever drank sake." Minato eyed the bottles closely. "That's all rum and cooking wine."

"It all works, man." He handed Minato a bottle of rum. "Just don't go overboard, okay?"

Minato shrugged. "Eh, what could it hurt, right?" Then he took a gulp of the rum…

PRESENT DAY

"Oh, shit…"

"Yeah, now he remembers." Junpei slapped him on the back. "It looks okay, though. I mean, nothing's broken and no one is broken." He grabbed an empty rum bottle, throwing it away. "We'll just throw it away and come up with a good cover story."

"Sounds good." Akihiko looked around for a second. "Hey, where's Shinji?"

They spent the next twenty minutes scouring the dorm for him. Minato had, thankfully, grabbed his pants during this time, which were for some reason stuck in the oven. That wasn't important now, though.

"Oh shit, oh shit!" Junpei was freaking. "Did he leave? Did he leave last night? I don't remember, I don't remember-"

Akihiko slapped him. "Calm down." He pulled out his cell. "Look, I'll just call him."

He did. As soon as it began ringing, they knew it wasn't on him. How? Because it was in Minato's jacket. "Why do I have his phone?"

Akihiko dropped his phone, now panicking. "Oh shit… We lost Shinji."

Akihiko and Junpei fell onto the couch, dumbstruck by the reality that had just hit them.

Minato, on the other hand, just held an empty bottle, sighing. "Why does the rum have to be gone…"

"Minato!"

"Oh, right. Shinji."


	2. Trying To Fix The Mess

Akihiko paced the dorm lounge, muttering to himself, a scared look on his face. Junpei attempted his best to calm down dear Aki, but to no avail.

"C'mon, Senpai. It'll be fine-"

Akihiko grabbed him by his collar, looking horrified. "It's not going to be fine! Mitsuru is going to execute us! Do you not understand?" He began shaking him violently. "Mitsuru! Is! Going to! Kill us!"

Minato grabbed a magazine, rolling it up and smacking Aki in the back of the head. "Calm down."

"Minato's right." Junpei wriggled away from Aki's grip. "It's not like we can't look for him. We still have three days to go and find him and I mean, c'mon, how long could it really take?"

As if to answer his question, Minato's phone began ringing, 'Burn My Dread' hitting all of their ears. Minato froze. "That's Yukari's ringer."

"Don't answer it!" A few rings went by before it stopped. Then, Junpei's began ringing. It was also Yukari.

"She's going to flip if we don't answer, man." Junpei went to answer his phone, only having it smacked out of his hands.

"Are you mad? If we even hint something's wrong-"

Just then, Akihiko's phone began ringing. His face went pale as he checked his phone. "It's Mitsuru…"

Everyone looked at each other, horrified. Even Minato's face went pale. He heard about Mitsuru's executions and didn't want anything to do with them. "You have to answer."

Akihiko nodded, answering his phone. "Hello?" A muffled voice could be heard from the other end. "No, no, they're here and we're all okay. They just didn't hear their phones ring." More voices could be heard. Then, Akihiko's face went even paler. "Oh, no, you don't have to leave early!" Junpei and Minato both got paler as well hearing those words uttered from Akihiko's mouth. "No, I told you nothing's wrong!" Akihiko just nodded as if he was talking face to face with Mitsuru. Then his eyes grew wide. "Um, I think he went out, why?" Obviously he was talking about Shinji. "Oh, okay, I'll tell him." He looked like he was about to cry. "Yeah, I'll see you then…" He then hung up.

"Um… Senpai?" Junpei tried his best to look calm, but it was failing.

"The girls are coming home tonight."

"Shit." Minato began walking towards the stairs.

"Oh, wait! Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm packing."

Junpei nodded. "I'm right behind you, man."

"No, you aren't!" Akihiko bolted, catching both of them by their collars. "Like you said, we just need to find Shinji and get rid of the evidence and hope he's sober."

"Why does he have to be sober?" Junpei tried to smile jokingly. "We could just say he was out drinking without us, right?"

"You think he'll let us get away when he's going to be executed himself?" Akihiko looked at him, horror in his eyes. "He will tell her it was all our idea, which it was!"

"Technically, it was Minato's idea, remember?" Junpei winked at him. It was obvious he was trying to save himself from the horrors coming their way.

Minato just looked at Junpei for a second, a mix of anger and horror on his face. "What? That's bullshit and you know it!"

"If Akihiko agrees with me, they'd totally believe it in a-"

"Traitor!" Minato shot towards Junpei, hands aiming for his throat.

Akihiko separated them. "No one is turning on one another! We'll just pretend last night never happened, okay?"

Both of them nodded slowly. "So, where do we start? It'll take forever to find Shinji." Junpei held his leg where his tattoo still sat.

"Let's start somewhere easy: Physical evidence." Minato pointed back towards all the empty liquor bottles.

Everyone nodded in agreement, grabbing the bottles and rushing them out to a neighboring dumpster. Junpei nearly threw one of the bottles in their trashcan and paid for it dearly with a kick from Minato. He really was not screwing around now.

Finally, all the bottles were out of the house. The three set down, breathless. "Okay, what's next?" Akihiko looked around.

"Uh, Senpai… Your nose stud." Junpei smirked and laughed to himself as he received a death-glare from Aki.

He pulled out the ring slowly, eyes watering. For a boxer, he couldn't take needle pain very well. "Okay, that should-" Minato then threw a punch, landing right between the eyes. Junpei looked stunned by this action. Aki was just pissed, holding his now bleeding nose. "What the fuck?"

"I was hiding the wound."

Aki held a punch back of his own. "Okay, I understand you're freaking. But next time, warn me!"

Minato just nodded. "Now, about Junpei's tattoo…" Minato eyed it evilly. He didn't want to be executed.

Junpei ran behind the couch, getting out of reach. "I'll take care of it later, I swear!"

"Okay." Akihiko looked over at Minato. "Now, what stupid thing did you do last night?"

Minato looked down and shrugged. "My pants were off, so what?"

Junpei just scoffed. "C'mon, you had to have done something stupid-"

Just then, Minato's phone began ringing. He picked it up and checked it, worried that it would be Yukari again. He then sighed a sweet sigh of relief. "It's only Yuko." He picked it up. "Hey, Yuko, How's it going?" Minato nodded a bit before his face went back to being pale.

"What's wrong? What's she saying?" Junpei walked up to Minato, trying to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Minato just pushed Junpei away, concentrating on Yuko's words. "Hang on, what do you mean you were here last night?" There was a short pause. "I don't remember shit from last night, Yuko. Please, if you know something, tell me." Another pause. "Okay, I'll see you guys in a bit." Minato hung up, his face showing pure horror now.

"Minato?" Akihiko shook his shoulder, trying to get his attention. It didn't work, though. Minato just stared at the wall like he'd just seen a ghost.

Finally, after a few minutes of trying to get him to talk, Minato spoke. "Yuko's coming over. Apparently I invited more people to come over and drink with us."

Junpei looked around. "Like, how many people?"

Minato lifted both his hands, which were folded into fists. He lifted a finger for each name, still staring at the wall. "Hidetoshi, Kazushi, Chihiro, Keisuke, Bebe and Yuko."

"Six people? That'd make ten of us total!" Junpei looked back at the bar, doing math in his head. "Did we even have enough liquor for that?"

"Guess so." Minato twitched a bit. "She said she didn't drink much and she remembers everything that happened here, so she said she'd fill us in."

"That's great! Maybe she can tell us what happened to Shinji!" Akihiko sighed, a smile finally on his face. Minato, however, was still blank-looking. "Minato, you okay? This is good, right?"

Minato didn't move. He just spoke. "She seemed pissed that I didn't remember last night…" He tried to swallow, but couldn't. "I think… I think I did do something stupid last night."

Akihiko and Junpei's eyes widened. They both knew what Minato was thinking: He may have fooled around with Yuko. Akihiko patted his shoulder. "Wow, Yukari is going to kill you."

Minato tried to speak, but passed out choking on his words. It took him a few minutes to wake up then he sighed out his words. "I am fucked."

"You mean you were, right?"

"… Shut up, Junpei..."


	3. The Night's Retelling

Minato laid there on the floor for a good ten minutes, completely silent. He may be horrified of Mitsuru, but Yukari…

He could see it now…

_"Minato!"_

_ "No, wait! I can explain-"_

_ "Save it!" Yukari draws her bow back, aiming right for Minato's head._

_ "Wait, no!"_

"She's going to kill me."

"C'mon, it can't be that bad." Akihiko forced him to his feet. "You're completely overreacting. I'm sure you didn't do anything that stupid, right Junpei?"

Junpei thought to himself for a second. "When Yukari kills you, can I have your TV?"

Akihiko threw a nearby book at him. "Not now!"

Junpei just laughed. Minato fell down and curled up into the fetal position. "I wonder how badly an arrow to the brain hurts…"

Junpei finally stood up, shrugging. "Eh, it can't hurt too badly."

"Have you been shot?"

"Nope."

Minato shot up, glaring at him. "Then shut the hell up!" He looked at Akihiko. "Please kill him!"

Akihiko threw a punch, knocking Junpei back a few inches. "Happy?" Minato nodded. "Good, now we all need to calm the hell down and wait for Yuko to get here."

So they waited. It didn't take long for her to show up, either.

The three guys sat on the couch and Yuko sat on the chair cattycorner to them. Yuko looked pretty angry, but tried her best to hide it. An awkward silence filled the air for a while.

"So, Yuko…" Akihiko began, breaking the silence. "You told Minato you could fill us in on everything from last night?"

Yuko nodded. "Everything up until we left at least. I was one of the few who didn't drink her weight in liquor." She shot an evil glance towards Minato, pausing for a second. "Where would you like me to begin?"

"Well, none of us even remember you guys coming over, so as soon as you got here would be nice." Akihiko sighed. It was obvious he was horrified. Yuko couldn't tell what it was that scared him, but the other two knew: Mitsuru.

So Yuko began her story. Bebe was completely drunk, dancing around and using a lampshade as a hat until he apparently passed out with it on.

Hidetoshi and Junpei decided to play a drinking game with a deck of cards. Junpei lost.

Kazushi and Akihiko then played strip poker at the request of a drunken Chihiro. She was the clear winner, taking most of their clothing quickly.

After that, Akihiko talked about wanted a piercing. Chihiro and Junpei gave it to him with one of her earrings.

Junpei then pissed off Shinji

Shinji and Minato played their own drinking game, seeing who could put the most shots down without passing out. Minato would've won, except Shinji decided to throw a shot glass, hitting Akihiko. This ended everything in a small fight between everyone except the girls and Bebe.

Eventually, Yuko got to the part about why exactly she was pissed.

"After you guys got done fighting, Minato was pretty banged up. The dumbass tripped and busted his head on the table. Soon as he got up, Junpei kicked him in the head." Minato glared at Junpei. This explained his massive headache, at least.

"So, I was out cold after that, right?"

Yuko shook her head. "You woke up after a bit. I took you upstairs then you just started talking and talking about everything." She then got an angrier look on her face. "You even talked about her. A lot."

"You mean Yukari?"

She nodded. "You kept saying all of this mushy stuff over and over then you talked about us for a bit." Minato and Yuko were an "item" for a while, at least until the summer came and went. After that she ended up getting with Kaz. Shortly after that he and Yukari began dating.

"Is that why you look so pissed?" Minato looked a tad irked himself. Junpei and Akihiko just stayed quiet, knowing things were about to get personal.

"Duh, do I look like I want to hear about all of that?" She then sighed a small sigh. "I thought you were sobering up, though. I figured you were meaning everything you said about wanting me back."

Minato's face froze in horror. That does sound like something stupid he'd say when he drank. "Listen, everything I felt is don't and over, you know that. We were together then we weren't. It's high school. This shit happens."

"Yeah, I know." She shrugged. "It's whatever. You were drunk. People say stupid things when they're drunk."

"So, we're good?" Yuko nodded, smiling a bit more now.

"Alright, so what happened after that?" Akihiko started looking nervous. "I mean, hearing about Shinji and all us fighting kind of worries me."

"Well after that I grabbed Bebe and Kaz grabbed Chihiro and we left." The three guys sighed and Akihiko checked his phone. It was closing in on the time the girls and Koromaru would be back. "Although, I remember hearing Shinji talk about something weird. I just figured he was completely wasted and ignored it."

"What was it?" Akihiko sounded urgent. "Crazy or not, anything will be helpful."

"Well…" She rubbed the back of her neck, acting as if what she was about to say would sound nuts. "He talked about going somewhere. I never heard of this place, so I assumed it was some club." She tilted her head, confused. "Maybe you heard of it? Tartarus, I think it was…"

The three of them looked horrified. "Tartarus?" Junpei looked at the other two. "Nope, never heard of it."

"Well, he muttered about it a lot. He was heading upstairs to grab his 'beating sign' just when I walked out the door."

"Um, Yuko…" Akihiko was sweating a bit. "When exactly did you leave?"

"A little before midnight, why?" The three guys were frozen in place. "Um, you guys okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Minato was sweating a bit, too. "I think I know where he may be." He got up and walked her to the door.

"You think he's in trouble?"

"Probably not as much as we'll be." Minato sighed. "Thanks, Yuko." He shut the door then fell over again.

Akihiko sighed. "Dammit, Shinji! Running off to Tartarus drunk?" He punched the wall, leaving a small dent. "Dammit, now I need to fix the wall!"

Junpei was simply dazed. "What are we going to do?" He stood up, pacing wildly. "He's probably still in Tartarus. We can't just go in and find him! We'd have to go in at Midnight! The girls will be back before Midnight! We're dead, we're dead, we're-"

During this rant, Minato had gotten up. He slapped Junpei, hard. "Pull yourself together." He then looked at Akihiko. "Hand me my phone."

Aki grabbed the phone, tossing it to him. "What are you going to do?"

He began dialing. "Easy. I'm going to call in a favor." There was nothing but silence for a second, then Minato spoke: "Hello, Mr. Tanaka? It's me, Minato Arisato. I need a favor…"


	4. A New Set Of Issues

Minato sat on the couch watching his phone, waiting for Tanaka to call back. Akihiko and Junpei, however, paced around the room. Tanaka was a powerful man, but could he even do what Minato had asked of him?

That's when Akihiko's phone rang. It was Mitsuru. "Hey, what's up?" He sounded nervous. If Minato's plan didn't work, then they would have to fess up and suffer for it. Silence floated through the air as Mitsuru talked on the other end. Finally, Akihiko smiled a small smile. "Oh, really? How bad is the traffic? That bad, huh? Yeah, famous people really are jerks like that."

That's when Minato received a text from Tanaka. 'It's done.'

The plan worked perfectly. Tanaka was able to stall traffic and, as long as he's able to keep it busy until after Midnight, they'd be able to find Shinji and bring him back before the girls returned. How did Tanaka stall? Who really knows. All the guys know about it is that the airport was completely crowded for two hours and that was before the girl's plane landed.

Akihiko then hung up his phone. "I don't know how you did that, but that's amazing."

Minato just shrugged. "You just got to meet the right people is all."

Junpei then came from downstairs, hauling his massive sword behind him. "Alright, let's go whoop some ass!"

Akihiko nodded, putting on a pair of leather gloves from his pocket. "The girls won't be here until around 2 AM, so we have plenty of time."

Minato began heading upstairs, sighing a small and relieved sigh. Things were finally looking up for them. All they had to do was head into Tartarus and find Shinji. Normally they'd worry if someone was stuck in there alone, but it is Shinji. Things should be fine.

That's when Midnight came around. All three of the guys stood before the gates of the massive labyrinth, weapons at the ready.

"This is going to be easy." Junpei looked over at the others. "Right?"

Akihiko nodded. "Knowing Shinji, he would've ended up back at the doors after he sobered up a bit."

Minato then poked Akihiko's shoulder. "Um… Guys-"

"No time to talk, it's show time!" Junpei ran towards the gates, followed by a pumped Akihiko. Minato slowly walked towards the gates, having a feeling he knew what he was about to find.

The three opened the doors, prepared for anything. "Remember, we can't go too far in cause we don't have Fuuka."

"Easy." Junpei was cocky. "We'll be fine. We'll have Shinji even if something goes down."

The first thing they seen was not only a problem but a sign of things to go horribly wrong as well.

At first, the giant swarm of Shadows intimidated the three. There were dozens, maybe even hundreds, just crawling around the main floor. That's when several began flying after being smacked by an object that looked like a speed limit sign.

"Damn Shinji, could've saved some for us!" Akihiko smiled. Knowing he was okay made him feel better about the last few days.

That's when Shinji looked at them, his face flushed and a smile on his face. Not his normally sadistic smile he'd get from stomping a few Shadows, but the smile of a drunk man. In his free hand was one of the rum bottles. "Hey, guys! What took ya sho long!" He swung his sign aimlessly, knocking a few Shadows back.

The three stood back and watched. Only Minato shook his head. "He's only been in here for two hours, technically. He's probably not even done with the bottle."

Akihiko sighed. "Dammit, we'll have to sober him up as soon as we get out of here, won't we?"

Junpei shrugged. "We can just get him to bed and pretend he got sick. Let's not think too much about this and enjoy the show." He smiled and leaned on his sword, watching the drunk Shinji tear through the horde of Shadows without even trying, even taking a few sips of rum in the middle of an attack.

It didn't take long for him to clear the floor. Once it was clear, Shinji slumped up against a wall, chugging the bottle. Akihiko tried taking it away, failing. "C'mon Shinji. We need to get you to bed."

"Aw, Aki, you're such a killjoy!" Shinji smacked him on the back. "Shtay awhile, have a drink with meh!"

"We'll have one with you when we get you home." Akihiko tried helping him up, still failing.

"No way! I shtill havta kick shomemore Shadowy ash!"

"Damn, he really is drunk." Junpei rubbed the back of his neck. "Did we even have enough liquor to do this much damage?"

"I guess so." Akihiko sighed. "I swear we didn't, though."

"Nahhhh, we didn't!" Shinji took another swig. "We hit up my personal stash." He snickered a bit. "I've been hiding that under Mishuru's nose for weeks! She's such a… Such a…" He paused, then slumped over. It appeared he had passed out.

"Finally." Akihiko and Minato finally began lifting him up. "I thought this would be way harder honest-"

"Doofus!" Shinji busted into laughter, shocking Minato and Aki who proceeded to drop him on his ass.

"This is ridiculous!" Akihiko pulled his arm back, readying for a punch. "Sorry Shinji, but this is for your own good bud."

His punch never landed.

As he began to throw it, the sound of chains began to echo through the floor. Everyone except for Shinji froze in place. This sound was all too familiar to the group.

"The Reaper." Minato pulled out his Evoker, preparing for battle. "Get him out of here, I'll hold it off."

"Yeah, get Stupei outta here, Aki!" Minato looked beside him, seeing the drunk Shinji standing ready for battle. Other than his drunk smile and flushed cheeks, you could barely tell he was drunk. "I'll beat the livin' tar outta this giant punk."

"Shinji, you're drunk." Akihiko began trying to reason with him as the sound of chains inched closer, coming from the doors up the stairs. "This is a suicide mission. That's the Reaper we're talking about-"

"Reaper Shmeaper!" Shinji gripped his sign. "I'm not leaving til that shucker's stuck to my boot!" Shinji then proceeded to kick the air, nearly falling over.

It was too late for them to run. The massive Shadow had passed through the doors and began floating towards the group of Persona-users, its pistols aiming right for the drunk.

"Well, guess we have no choice now." All of them except for Shinji pulled out there Evokers.

That's when Shinji smirked, taking one last swig of the rum bottle before throwing it at the Reaper, hitting it right between the eyes. It looked pissed after that. "Alright!" Shinji grabbed his Evoker, pressing it right between his eyes. "Pershona!"


	5. Another Small Problem

Even with Shinji's drunken shout, Akihiko was the first to pull the trigger, sending Caesar after the massive Shadow. The Reaper was knocked backwards, but not before firing several shots, disarming Junpei and Shinji.

Shinji rolled up his sleeves, cursing horrible obscenities at the Reaper. "I'll kill you, you stupid son of a-". Junpei had to hold him back due to his drunken charge towards the lethal opponent.

Minato launched himself forward, pulling the trigger and summoning Loki. The Persona froze the Reaper to the wall Caesar knocked it into. This did not last long, however, as the Reaper broke free, firing several more shots, one of which clipped Aki, knocking him on his ass.

"Minato, dude, you need to move your ass!" Junpei tried his best to encourage his friend, but to little avail. The Reaper was smart and every time it seen Minato put the Evoker to his head, it'd shoot, nearly hitting Minato's hand or head every time.

"Aw, c'mon, Minato!" Shinji punched at the air, almost tripping over his own feet. He was only still standing thanks to Junpei. "Kick this ashhole's ass!" The way he was still slurring his words would've been funny had they not been getting shot at.

Minato put his Evoker to his head in an effort to summon a Persona again. This time, the Evoker exploded in his hand, courtesy of the Reaper.

The massive Shadow seemed to laugh at the four of them, knowing that their only way of summoning Personae was basically disabled. Minato drew his sword. "I'm not done fighting, yet!"

Behind him, Minato could hear a loud "umph" noise. He didn't even have enough time to confirm the noise before Shinji shot ahead of him, a baseball bat in hand.

"Where did he get the bat?" He looked over at Akihiko, who was wrapping his bleeding head.

Akihiko continued wrapping, frustration on his face. "That's what you're worried about?"

Shinji continued rushing forward as the Reaper aimed and fired again and again at its drunken target. Whether it was because Shinji was naturally awesome or because he was wobbly from being drunk, every bullet missed.

` Shinji then leapt up into the air, bringing the bat down on the Reaper's head. A loud cracking noise echoed throughout the entrance of the massive labyrinth then for a second, there was silence. The Reaper fell over as the now broken and splintered bat fell to the ground. Shinji laughed his ass off, watching the Reaper rub its head. "What's wrong? Gotsa headache?" He stuck his tongue out at it, taunting it even further.

The thing was pissed. Even with no visible mouth, the Reaper let out a horrific roar, firing a shot out of pure anger. It hit Shinji in the head, knocking his hat off. "Shit, Shinji!" Akihiko tried charging forward, Junpei holding him down.

A second had passed and Shinji still hadn't fallen. Then Shinji turned around, looking down at the ground, facing the three other guys. There wasn't a mark on his head.

"You bitch!" Shinji cracked his knuckles. "I liked that hat!" He charged forward yet again, the Reaper firing more shots. One of the shots hit Shinji in the shoulder, but he didn't seem to notice. Whether it was from the alcohol or the adrenaline, he was able to push through, running up to the massive Shadow still stuck on his ass.

He then jumped up, hands folded into fists. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion to the three spectators. The Reaper lifted both of his guns, aiming right at Shinji, but he wasn't fast enough. Shinji dropped his fist into the Reaper's eye, knocking it backwards. The fist sounded like it landed with the force of a boulder falling off a cliff. The entire ground seemed to tremble under the impact.

Then the Reaper disappeared in a massive puff of smoke as Shinji dropped to his feet, pulling out another bottle of liquor and taking a swig before passing out yet again.

The three others were speechless, trying to contemplate everything that had just happened.

"He seriously killed it." Junpei's eye seemed to twitch. "With one punch."

"Are we still drunk? We have to be." Akihiko rubbed his eyes, as if expecting to wake up from a dream.

Minato continued looking at Shinji, obviously ignoring what the other two had just said. "Where did he get that bottle?" The others looked at him and he didn't even realize it for a second. When he did, he tried shook their gazes off. "What?"

After the incident with the Reaper, they began moving fast, getting the hell out of Tartarus, bandaging up their wounds and trying to get Shinji to bed before the girls could get home. It didn't help that he kept dragging himself out of bed, still drinking on the bottle he pulled out of his jacket earlier.

Finally, though, the three of them did it. Shinji was passed out in his bed and everyone's wounds had been treated. Perfect timing, too, because the Dark Hour had just passed.

The three of them all slumped into a seat, letting out a sigh of relief. Minato chuckled. "That was a great night."

"You're a moron." Akihiko rubbed his shoulder which was still in pain. "I thought we were all going to die."

Junpei took off his jacket and cap, rubbing the back of the neck. "We probably still will, if Mitsuru finds out about-"

Minato threw his shoe at Junpei, barely missing his head. "Don't jinx us."

"Minato's right. Last thing we need is for her to have any idea about the night." Akihiko checked his phone, standing up slowly. "I'm heading to bed before they get home."

"Me too." Junpei threw his jacket over his shoulder, heading for the stairs.

"I'm staying up a bit longer. I'll try to tell them Shinji got sick or something."

Aki and Junpei said goodnight to Minato then headed upstairs. Minato stretched out, turning the television on, attempting to relax. Something was pushing into his back. He felt under him, thinking it was a book or remote or something. Nothing was under him. He felt under the cushion, feeling something cold on his head. He grabbed it, pulling it out from under him. It was a bottle of brandy. A full bottle of brandy.

Minato looked at his watch, then at the door, then upstairs. He then looked at the bottle and shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen?"

That morning, Akihiko and Junpei were waiting outside Shinji's room, filling him in on the story they had come up with.

"Alright, alright, I get it." Shinji rubbed his head, the hangover hitting him hard. "Does Minato know the plan?"

"Yeah." Akihiko looked back at his room. "Come to think of it, shouldn't he be up by now?"

"Maybe he's really sick." Junpei laughed. "Maybe he's still getting ready, who knows."

The three of them all went downstairs, chatting, laughing and talking like nothing had happen. That's when they all froze in horror at the sight before them.

It was Mitsuru, holding an empty bottle of brandy. Minato was passed out on the floor, wearing only a pair of boxers. The other girls were sitting down, trying not to laugh at the ridiculous sight before them.

Mitsuru, however, was obviously not holding a laugh back. "So, I had a conversation with Minato last night…"

The three guys looked at each other. Then they ran back up to their rooms, hiding from Mitsuru as long as they could.

Minato woke up long enough to smile like an idiot as he stared up at the ceiling. "This was worth the hangover."


	6. The Aftermath

A few weeks had passed and no one had any liquor in or near the house since then.

Minato sat next to Yukari, the two alone in the dorm having a mini date night. They had just finished an American movie about three guys who'd gotten drunk and lost a friend. It was their first time seeing it.

Minato's eye twitched. "Well, that sounds familiar…"

Yukari laughed a bit. "God, I still cannot believe you did that!" She pushed him playfully before cuddling back onto his shoulder. "So, about that…"

"Nope, I don't remember anything." He knew her question before she even asked it.

"Nothing?"

"Nope. Neither do the others."

"How much did you guys drink?"

Minato added the total in his head before shaking it slowly. "You do not wanna know."

Yukari shrugged. "At least you all were safe in the end."

"I'm still not drinking again." Minato's head fell backwards, letting him stare up at the ceiling. "At least until I'm away from Mitsuru."

Yukari laughed again, remembering the execution the four guys had faced. "Don't feel too bad. There are plenty of people who've gone through that."

"You mean get blasted drunk and lose their friend?" He scoffed. "Yeah, right. That only happens in Hollywood or some guy's fan-fictions. There is no way that that has ever happened or ever will happen again to anyone."

* * *

><p>As the light shined into his room, Yu's head began pounding violently. "Ow…" He looked beside him near the edge of his bed. In his hand barely hanging on was an empty bottle of sake. He looked over at the clock: 13:23. He'd slept half the day away.<p>

As he attempted to sit up, something tightened around his waist. He looked over, a look of shock hitting him hard at the sight: It was Rise passed out and only wearing her bra and panties with a chop stick in her hair.

What made matters worse was the specifics about the chop stick: It had a red dot on it.

This meant only one thing: they played the King's Game last night.

"What the hell happened last night..?"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again to the loyal readers of Minato's Hangover! <em>

_Check back in a few weeks for the demanded sequel, **Yu's Hangover**! (Title subject to change)_

_-SonOfSyn92_


End file.
